


kiss the dusk goodnight

by howshouldibegin



Series: Uliro Week 2017 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro, Fingering, I'm making it a thing, M/M, No Galra Empire, No Voltron, diplomats AU, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howshouldibegin/pseuds/howshouldibegin
Summary: Shiro had been to thirty-four of these diplomatic meetings in the last three years, four of them in the last five weeks alone, and he wasn't even an ambassador.  Just a pilot.  Admittedly the best pilot that the Galaxy Garrison had, but he was only a glorified chauffeur for the Earth ambassadors.  The only reason he had swung an invite to this particular shindig was because someone from a different party got it into their head that their pilots should celebrate the finalization of years of negotiations with the rest of the ambassadors.  No never mind that none of the pilots had anything approaching diplomacy or grace or even proper social skills.  Shiro barely had a decently fitting dress uniform.  But Sam Holt immediately had latched onto the idea, and as the leader of their diplomatic party, he cheerfully ordered Shiro to dust off his medals and sit at the big kids table with the rest of them and try to use the correct utensils without causing an interplanetary dispute.





	kiss the dusk goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the AU slot of Uliro Week 2017
> 
> All titles for this series come from [btsk by MS MR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bx7afw6CmYc)

Shiro had been to thirty-four of these diplomatic meetings in the last three years, four of them in the last five weeks alone, and he wasn't even an ambassador. Just a pilot. Admittedly the best pilot that the Galaxy Garrison had, but he was only a glorified chauffeur for the Earth ambassadors. The only reason he had swung an invite to this particular shindig was because someone from a different party got it into their head that their pilots should celebrate the finalization of years of negotiations with the rest of the ambassadors. No never mind that none of the pilots had anything approaching diplomacy or grace or even proper social skills. Shiro barely had a decently fitting dress uniform. But Sam Holt immediately had latched onto the idea, and as the leader of their diplomatic party, he cheerfully ordered Shiro to dust off his medals and sit at the big kids table with the rest of them and try to use the correct utensils without causing an interplanetary dispute.

It got kind of fun when their Galra liaison leaned over and pointed out the Galra watching Shiro closely over the course of dinner. Shiro naturally took advantage of his long eyelashes to watch back. He was not above using his face to garner attention, and an honest to God alien paying that kind of attention to him was very flattering. Different species aside, there weren't many ways to interpret those looks or that slow smile in his direction. He only hoped that the looks he was sending back over the rim of his glass were received the same way.

He lost track of his admirer after dinner broke up and moved to the adjoining room, an orchestra playing some waltz-equivalent. Soft lights made every shiny surface glitter, and given there were some hundred people representing the best and brightest of five allied species, there were a lot of metal and gemstones to glitter. 

Laughter and easy conversations floated through the air, mingling pleasantly with the music. Hover trays floated around the room slowly, pausing when people reached for the drinks they carried. Shiro took one, and promised himself it would be his last drink of the night. He sipped at it while picking out the Earth ambassadors from the crowd.

Sam Holt was near the orchestra, gamely dancing along with a particularly tall Galra, laughing at whatever his partner was saying as he fumbled a step.

Sam's daughter, Katie, was the closest to his corner of the room, chatting animatedly with several Olkari, a couple Alteans, and a lone Galra. Likely tech-talk, with that group. Katie Holt had deftly negotiated fantastic technology exchanges with the Olkari. Shiro could already speak to the advances made in their interplanetary ships, and how much speed had been safely boosted. 

Both Hunk Garrett and Lance McClain were holding court in the centre of the room with the Balmerans and Alteans. Admittedly Earth was taking a loss in their trades with the Balmerans, with supplying more cost-efficient and safer tunnelling infrastructures, which in turn benefitted the Alteans more than Earth, but Hunk was passionate in his endeavors on the Balmerans behalf, and Lance would just about bend over backwards for the Altean princess and her admittedly gorgeous ships and healing technology.

Keith Kogane was the furthest from Shiro, in the exact opposite corner of the room, talking intently with the Galra party. That was an alliance that Shiro didn't have all the information on, to all appearances being more of a cultural exchange than anything else. Sam had stuck pretty close to Keith for the duration of those exchanges, overseeing the proceedings. Keith had always come from those meetings mildly unsettled and more inclined to pick fights with Lance, but Shiro could see that Keith had settled into himself more and more the longer he had worked with the Galra.

In all honestly, in spite of good food and drink, sparkling conversation and people, and even the possibility of a something, Shiro would much rather be in the hangar with the other pilots. He'd gotten to know the others pretty well, and it was a much more casual setting than this. Coran, Rax, La-sai, and Thace were all like him: interested mainly in flying cool ships around at really fast speeds. Usually they hung out eating and drinking, bragging and playing card games. Shiro regretting teaching Coran and Thace poker, just as he was sure La-sai regretting teaching him ixiot. 

He found Coran easily enough among the crowd, loud as life; Rax and La-sai seemed to be huddling close to each other, visibly uncomfortable with the crowd and the need for formal attire, but gamely chatting with several of the younger set of the crowd; Thace was nowhere to be found, which Shiro found odd. He was at once vaguely worried, and more than vaguely jealous that Thace got to skip out on all this verbal and visual dancing. 

He longed for an excuse to go back to the hangar; what he wouldn't give for a flight suit and some tools so he could tinker around with his girl. Failing that, he'd like to find his Galra admirer and tinker around with a boy.

As if summoned by that stray thought, Shiro finally laid eyes on the pale Galra. Yellow eyes met his, and his admirer peeled away from a cluster of Olkari and Galra to make his way to Shiro.

A hover tray passed by Shiro, slowing as Shiro made to set his empty glass on it and take two fresh glasses. He offered one to his admirer with a smile, who took it with slight bow. Old, half-forgotten instinct, and new cultural information had Shiro bowing as well. 

“Good evening,” he said. “I'm Captain Takashi Shirogane, pilot of the Earth-ship Persephone.”

“I know,” the Galra said, his voice deep and rich with amusement. “I am Ulaz of the Marmora, second pilot to Thace, of the Galra-ship Enkayon.”

“And how did Thace manage to wiggle out of this party, and get you to come in his place? Lose a wager?” Shiro asked, casually leaning against a pillar. He watched at Ulaz's eyes tracked along the lean lines of his body, and hid his smirk against his glass. “Not that this isn't a great party, but it's a little formal for my tastes.”

“Thace and his wife, Ambassador Lixan, are celebrating the early arrival of their daughter. I volunteered to take his place.”

“Why would you volunteer?” Shiro studied Ulaz closely, now that he was in closer proximity than half a banquet table away. As most Galra, he was taller than Shiro by almost a foot, but unlike most Galra, his colouring was a soft lavender striped with white. According to Keith, it meant that he was younger than the others in the Galra delegation, closer to Keith or Shiro's age than to Sam's. He wore what Shiro assumed was a Marmora standard uniform, charcoal black and close-fitting, with lighter grey and navy accents, and draped with a navy sash that crossed his long torso from his left shoulder to the opposite hip, tied and left to fall to his knee. The heavy embroidery seemed to function the same as all the decorations on Shiro's uniform, and was certainly more evident than what Thace had on the sash he kept draped over the back of his pilot's seat; Shiro would check in later with Keith, but he assumed that it meant that Ulaz was higher ranked in the Brotherhood of the Marmora, which as best as any human could figure was a sort of pseudo-religious military faction, prominent and well respected among the Galra.

“I was hoping to see you,” Ulaz said, so matter-of-factly, meeting Shiro's eyes and taking a sip of his own drink.

Shiro blinked in delighted surprise, and set his drink down as a hover tray conveniently paused nearby. Ulaz also deposited his drink, then caught Shiro's outstretched hand in one of his own. 

“Me? I'm just a pilot, Ulaz, nobody important.”

Ulaz shook his head. “Thace has told me the stories you have told him, of your skill and daring. How many other pilots would be able to arrive safely on time after having their ship suffer malfunctions from a star storm? Or risk the Alteans' wrath by helping a stranded scavenger ship, yet still manage to charm their princess? Or manage to outpace a Bakku intent on feeding?”

“I-ah, I'm just doing what I was trained for,” Shiro protested. “Any pilot from Earth would have done the same.”

“But none would be so beautiful.”

Shiro's breath caught. Flirtatious looks and quips were all well and good, but this, this was intent. This was, dare he say it, _romance_.

“Shall we find somewhere a little quieter?” Shiro suggested, tugging gently at their joined hands. “You can regale me with stories of _your_ skill and daring. Maybe tell me how you earned your ranks?” He nodded at the embroidery on Ulaz's sash.

Ulaz's eyes seemed to glow all the brighter at the suggestion. “Of course, let me just let my party leader know I am stepping out for a time.”

“I should let my group know too.” Shiro took out his tablet, and tapped out a quick message to the others:

> Shiro: Found a friend, going to step away from the noise of the party.
> 
> Katie: Have fun (σ ¬‿¬)σ
> 
> Hunk: Can I get you guys anything?
> 
> Lance: Some snacks?
> 
> Hunk: A condom?
> 
> Lance: Let me know!
> 
> Hunk: Oh, God love ya!
> 
> Katie: Okay meme team, chill.
> 
> Shiro: I hate you all. 
> 
> Shiro: Not Keith. He's a Good Kid.
> 
> Keith: Just be careful Shiro. You don't know the Galra like I do.
> 
> Keith: They're bigger in proportion.
> 
> Keith: Use lots of lube.

A bright peal of laughter rang out across the room as Shiro inwardly groaned.

> Shiro: Nope, changed my mind. Hate you all.

He hastily shoved his tablet back into his pocket.

“Troubles?” Ulaz asked, absently tapping on his own version of a tablet.

“No, just my friends teasing me,” Shiro assured him.

“Ah, yes,” Ulaz said, pocketing his tablet. “Kolivan is doing the same to me. Calling me an impetuous youth.”

Shiro smiled, and took one of Ulaz's hands again. “Want to go be impetuous youths together? I've got better drinks in my ship, and the dress code is way more relaxed.”

“Please. Lead the way.”

So polite. Shiro wanted to see beneath the polite and formal veneer, especially if Ulaz was supposed to be close to Shiro's own age. This structured back and forth was nice and all, but Shiro wanted something a little messier.

On their way down the hall to the hangar, Shiro felt giddy with excitement, and like a teenager again, sneaking out to hang out with friends when he should be doing something productive. Granted, he wasn't far off from being a teenager, he was only in his mid-twenties, but this was exhilarating. A chance to cut loose a little, where he didn't often have much downtime these days, transporting various dignitaries across the galaxy. It was an important job, to be sure, an honour to be the top choice for the Galaxy Garrison, and he was a minor ambassador in his own right, among the pilots. But it was hell on his free time, and trying to get laid on a diplomatic mission was frowned upon, no matter how attractive he found some of the Alteans and the Galra. Especially some of the Galra; he always got an extra thrill when his partners were bigger or taller than himself. Plus purple was his favourite colour. 

Ulaz's soft lavender colouring was fast becoming Shiro's favourite shade of purple.

When they got to the hanger where the ships were docked, Shiro was struck by how quiet it was, no rowdy pilots filling the air with their chatter and laughter, only a couple of security guards at the doors. Shiro and Ulaz presented their credentials, and the guards lazily waved them in.

Shiro gestured grandly to his ship with one arm. “This is my baby, Persephone.”

“Do you own the ship?” Ulaz asked, admiring the glossy white and silver and bronze curves of Earth's first true interstellar ship.

“Sadly no. Most people on Earth aren't able to afford their own private aircraft or spaceships. But I'm the only person to have ever flown Persephone, so I'm a little possessive of her.”

“Rightly so,” Ulaz murmured, skimming a hand up the side of the ship. “She's a beautiful ship. Air and space-worthy?”

“Of course,” Shiro confirmed. “The Galaxy Garrison, the organization I technically work for, has made huge technological strides in my lifetime. When I was born, no one had ever set foot on our nearest neighbouring planet, and now look where we are! Outside our solar system and part of a major inter-species alliance.” 

“And we are all the richer for meeting you,” Ulaz said, turning back to Shiro, eyes steadily watching him, so they surely saw the faint blush that flared up on Shiro's cheeks. Ulaz's free hand drifted up to cup Shiro's face, tracing a thumb so softly across one warm cheek. 

Not wanting to take his eyes off Ulaz for even a second, Shiro groped the hull of the ship until he found the airlock release. He barely heard the doors hiss open, just trusted that the biometrics would grab his ID, and walked backwards into Persephone, drawing Ulaz with him.

There, in the open airlock, on his ship, docked in an alien castle, on a planet outside of Earth's solar system, Shiro found his courage and said, “Forgive me if this is too bold, but I've been wanting to kiss you since dinner.”

“Oh blessed lions yes, I thought I was doing it wrong,” Ulaz said, voice tinged with relief as he pulled Shiro closer to him.

Shiro pushed up onto his toes, hands clutching at Ulaz's arms and finally, finally pressed his lips against Ulaz's, eyes falling shut.

Kissing seemed to be a universal constant among the species Shiro had met so far. And evidently Galra enjoyed it very much, as Ulaz made a soft noise and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Shiro shivered as one of Ulaz's thumbs fell into the divot behind his ear, fingers cradling the back of his heads, nails gently scratching Shiro's undercut.

Ulaz pulled back slightly, and asked, “Is that a good reaction?”

Eyes still closed, Shiro nodded jerkily, and pushed forward into Ulaz's embrace. “Uh huh,” he breathed. “Very good.”

“Good,” Ulaz rumbled, and kissed Shiro again, slow and deep and filthy, and oh God, Shiro was so turned on. He hadn't been this desperately turned on from kissing since he was thirteen.

He only hoped that it was the same for Ulaz. That hope sparked his curiosity and he carefully pressed himself against Ulaz's long torso, his hands skimming narrow hips, his own hips pressed into powerful thighs. Ulaz's free hand, the one not tilting Shiro's head back into the kiss, trailed down his back and cupped his ass, tugging Shiro into firmly pressing against Ulaz. The answering hardness Shiro felt against his belly was more than a little thrilling to Shiro, and he moaned softly into Ulaz's mouth.

A sudden burst of noise over a security guard's comm badge had them startling apart, and Shiro sheepishly waved as the guard eyeballed them, mildly disheveled and obviously from making out, and passed on by with an answering wave. 

“Perhaps we should find somewhere a little more private?” Ulaz suggested.

“Mm, I can't decide if I want to take you to the cockpit, or my bunk,” Shiro admitted. Both were delicious and thrilling options.

“Which is closest?” Ulaz murmured into Shiro's neck.

“Bunk it is.” Shiro struggled a moment with the disinclination to pull away from Ulaz's grasp. Ulaz seemed just as disinclined, for as Shiro pulled away to lead them to his bunk, Ulaz made sure to keep hold of Shiro's hand, gently weaving his long fingers in with Shiro's. 

Shiro took Ulaz through the central hallway, pointing out the off-shoots to the engine room, the galley, the other bunks, and pulled up to a stop in front of his own bunk, the cockpit just a little further ahead.

He tugged Ulaz close, and crowded him against his door, hands stroking the embroidery-rich fabric of Ulaz's sash, and said, “I'm still really tempted to take you to the cockpit and have my way with you there. That wide open window inviting anyone passing by to take a look. The memory of us being in there together to keep me company during long flights. But I want to lay you out on my bed, and touch every inch of you. Are you this soft all over?” he asked, fingers trailing across one lightly furred cheek. 

“Are you?” Ulaz murmured back, leaning into Shiro's touch. 

Shiro slapped his bunk's door panel open, and they all but tumbled into Shiro's room. He watched as Ulaz absently took in the soft grey walls, the posters of the Southern Pinwheel Galaxy and the one his parents gave him when he was announced as Persephone's pilot, a beautiful calligraphy piece that said 'journey'. 

Ulaz's eyes immediately slid from the kanji he couldn't read to the neatly made bed, and went to sit, tugging Shiro with him, Shiro standing between his legs and finally being eye-to-eye with Ulaz. 

“Hi,” Shiro said, grinning with the giddy feeling in his chest, and he leaned forward slightly to kiss Ulaz.

Ulaz hummed his own greeting to Shiro against his lips, shuddering delicately as Shiro's hands cradled his head, thumbs falling into the space behind his pointed ears. 

“I think we should lose some layers of clothing,” Shiro murmured against Ulaz's mouth, smiling as Ulaz immediately moved to the fastenings of Shiro's jacket. He did the same to Ulaz's sash, untying it from around his narrow hips, and sliding it off, reverently folding it in his hands before setting it at the foot of his bed. Ulaz, showing his first signs of true impatience, did not show the same regard for Shiro's uniform jacket, shoving it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor with a heavy thump, then immediately tugged at the black sleeveless undershirt Shiro wore underneath.

“So many layers,” Ulaz noted. “Are you cold on this planet?”

“Not really,” Shiro said, pulling at the latches on Ulaz's tunic. They gave him a bit of trouble, as they were an unfamiliar design, but he got them after a moment of puzzling. “I should be wearing another shirt between the jacket and this shirt, according to proper dress code, but I've never been one to follow all the rules exactly.” Once he spread the tunic open, he let his hands explore Ulaz's chest, just as softly furred as his face, with several bands of white striping along his ribs and down his belly. “You'll just have to keep me warm now.”

“Gladly,” Ulaz purred, sliding his hands up under Shiro's undershirt. Shiro raised his arms so Ulaz could pull it off and toss it to one side of the room. 

Together, they managed to get Ulaz's tunic off, despite wandering hands, then various boots and pants, and finally stood naked in front of each other.

Shiro noted absently that Keith was right, Galra were bigger in proportion, but not scarily so. He climbed onto the bed, straddling Ulaz's thighs, a thrill running through him as Ulaz's hands came up to steady his hips and neatly encircled his entire waist. 

“I have an idea of what we can do,” Shiro said, voice dropping low, “but I need to know, how much do you know about human anatomy?”

“A fair amount,” Ulaz replied. “I studied the specs that were sent out a year previous. I know we are compatible, with some preparation.”

“Exactly. There's a bottle of lube in that drawer, if you wanna get that, and then I need to be opened up, so I can have this in me,” Shiro said, trailing light fingers along the hard line of Ulaz's cock. Fascinated, he watched a bead of precome well up, and spread it around with the tip of one finger. Not so different from humans. 

He thrilled in the minor victories against Ulaz's composure, as Ulaz nearly dove to the drawer and pulled out the bottle. 

“Do you want to do it for me, or should I give you a show?” Shiro asked. 

“I want to feel you around my fingers.”

Shiro's breath caught in anticipation. But, a thought occurred to him first. “Your claws?”

Ulaz held up a hand for inspection. “I filed them down before coming to the party.” He paused for a moment, looking slightly abashed. “I had hoped . . .”

Shiro laughed, absolutely delighted, remembering that Keith had once mentioned that Galra only filed their claws down if they were partnered, or in anticipation of sex, because no one wanted claws near sensitive bits, and Galra bits were just as sensitive and delicate as human's. It was apparently a timely process if not done regularly, as their claws were much tougher than human nails. Ulaz had been hoping to get lucky tonight, and Shiro was more than willing to make that hope come true. 

“Go for it,” Shiro encouraged. “Take your time, though, you're bigger than any other partner I've had before.”

“Good,” Ulaz rumbled, opening the bottle of lube and spreading it on his fingers. “You will remember me after we part ways.”

Shiro gasped, clutching his arms around Ulaz's shoulders as one slick finger petted against his hole. Ulaz's other hand firmly grasped one of Shiro's cheeks, kneading it with warm fingers, spreading him open to Ulaz's ministrations. Slowly, more gently than anyone had ever done before, one finger slid in. Shiro arched his spine with the slick slide of it, Ulaz's one finger thicker than any of Shiro's own, but damn if it didn't feel amazing. He leaned forward to kiss at Ulaz's neck, up to his ear, which twitched slightly as Shiro licked the lobe of it. He gently set his teeth to Ulaz's lobe, enjoying the tiny shudders that wracked through Ulaz's frame. He doubly-enjoyed the 'punishment' of Ulaz thrusting his finger in quickly, causing Shiro to fall flush to Ulaz's chest, his cock driving against Ulaz's belly. The soft fur against his skin felt amazing.

“Gentle,” Ulaz chided. “Galra ears are very sensitive.”

Shiro pressed a soft kiss to the 'abused' earlobe as an apology, and sought a proper kiss instead. Ulaz willingly opened his mouth to Shiro's tongue, and Shiro gladly deepened the kiss, only using his tongue exactly as Ulaz used his finger. 

“Another,” he murmured against Ulaz's mouth. “Please.”

He inhaled slowly as Ulaz slid his finger out, then pressed two back into its place, the slow silken stretch igniting a fire under Shiro's skin. He took his time, exactly as Shiro asked him to do, fingers sliding in and out in a syrupy slow motion that had Shiro feeling just a little drunk. His head spun as he pressed needy kisses to Ulaz's lips, and he tried to get more from Ulaz's fingers by rocking his hips, ever so slightly. 

Ulaz moaned against Shiro's mouth, relishing in the smooth warmth clutching at his fingers, imagining that soon that warmth would be clinging to his cock. The gentle rocking motion matched his pace perfectly, shoving back as Ulaz pushed in, getting the most out of every slide. He barely felt when Shiro shifted his arms, one wrapping around Ulaz's neck for support as the other came down and pushed a finger in right alongside of Ulaz's two.

“You are insatiable,” Ulaz breathed against Shiro. 

“Yeah, I am, hook your fingers forward a little and—ah! There!” Shiro gasped. “Right there, keep doing that, it feels so good, please right there.”

Ulaz crooked his fingers again and found inside a small bump, and every time his fingers stroked over it, Shiro's breath hitched, and his cock jerked against his belly. He vaguely knew what it was, thanks to the anatomy specs on humans he had studied, but the specs didn't say anything about its usefulness in sex. 

Shiro tried to slip a second finger in, but Ulaz tugged Shiro's hand away, and instead added another one of his own fingers, the three of them much wider than all four of Shiro's. Shiro whined, pressing his forehead against Ulaz's chest, and rocked his hips down, relishing in the stretch, anticipating more. 

Suddenly, Shiro kneeled up, pulling himself away from Ulaz's ministrations, and grabbed the discarded bottle of lube. He poured some into his palm and slicked up Ulaz's cock.

Ulaz's hands steadied Shiro's hips, the fingers of one hand trailing slick across his skin, but neither paid it any attention as Shiro held Ulaz's cock steady and slowly lowered himself on it.

Instead of the rounded, flared head of a human penis, Ulaz's cock was almost pointed, slightly curved toward his belly, and much wider at the base than most humans were. Shiro sank down slowly, relishing in the slow stretch and slide of skin against hard, warm skin. One of Ulaz's arms crept around Shiro's waist, helping him stay steady as he took Ulaz's cock in to the base and stayed there a moment, panting at the stretch. 

“Are you alright?” Ulaz asked roughly, reaching up to push Shiro's sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

“Oh, yes,” Shiro gasped. “Oh God, yes.” Just as slowly as before, he used his thighs to rise up, letting Ulaz's cock slide almost completely free from his body before he dropped down, taking Ulaz in completely with a hoarse shout. He settled into a rhythm, slowly pushing himself up using his thighs, then letting himself drop down quicker, panting into Ulaz's mouth and whimpering whenever Ulaz's cock dragged across his prostate, which was frequent, given the angle and the size.

Ulaz's hand slid down Shiro's back, fingers trailing through the sheen of sweat gathered in the curve of his spine, and lower still, gripping the backs of Shiro's thighs and taking control of the pace. He slowed Shiro down incrementally, until he was holding Shiro up slightly. Cock half in and half out of Shiro's hole, it was a struggle not to thrust in as quickly as he could. Especially when Shiro moaned so prettily, sought Ulaz's mouth for another drugging kiss, and shifted his hips with what little leverage he had.

He lay back on the bed, pulling Shiro down with him, hands still holding Shiro in the position he wanted, and with a firmer touch, stilled Shiro's hips completely. Then he set to moving his own hips up. Slow, languorous slide in, equally slow, languorous slide out, driving Shiro wild with want and making him noise into Ulaz's mouth every time the tip of Ulaz's cock nudged his prostate when he pushed in. The warm clutch of Shiro's body fluttered around him.

“I'm so close,” Shiro breathed out, shifting his weight to one arm as he grasped his own neglected cock. “Fuck, please, I need—”

“I've got you,” Ulaz assured him. He quickened his pace until his hips were snapping against Shiro's body, lewd, slick sounds filling the air around them alongside of their panting breaths and Shiro's soft cries of pleasure.

“Right there, right there, keep going,” Shiro babbled, his hand stripping up and down his cock to keep up with Ulaz's pace, and Ulaz concentrated on keeping his angle consistent for Shiro. Shiro shouted as he came, his come leaving white streaks across Ulaz's chest, his muscles clenching and fluttering around Ulaz's cock. A few more thrusts, and Ulaz was coming as well, clutching Shiro close to him as his cock swelled slightly in Shiro, making him gasp with new overwhelming sensations so soon after coming.

Panting, Shiro collapsed against Ulaz, and let himself go completely limp. He laughed weakly, still breathing heavily, and said, “That was fantastic.”

Ulaz stroked his fingertip across Shiro's flushed lips, skated across one cheek, and gently caressed the curve of one ear, looking at Shiro fondly.

They basked in each other's presence for a while, hands gently exploring each other's bodies, cataloguing differences in shapes or ticklish spots, but mostly just fascinated with the difference in textures; Shiro couldn't stop petting Ulaz's soft, downy fur, and Ulaz reveled in Shiro's smooth skin.

After a while, Shiro heard his tablet ping, and he groaned softly. He and Ulaz disengaged as Shiro stood on slightly shaky legs to find where his pants had been flung earlier. He dug out the tablet, and, reading the new message on it from Sam, flushed deeply.

“What does it say?” Ulaz asked, standing to come up behind Shiro, his arms gently tugging Shiro close and peering over his head to look at the vaguely familiar human lettering. 

Shiro coughed slightly, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Sam just joined in on the teasing. He says that if I'm showing you the ship, to maybe show you something else besides my room.”

“You did say something about the cockpit earlier,” Ulaz suggested. 

Shiro twisted in Ulaz's embrace, and smirked at the twinkle of mischievousness in Ulaz's eyes.

“Yes I did. Let's go explore my cockpit.”

Ulaz tilted his head slightly, the only tell he had that the translator had translated that one a little funny, but apparently the meaning came across well enough as Ulaz grinned back and said, “I thought we did that already.”

Shiro laughed whole-heartedly, and pushed up on his toes for a quick kiss. “C'mon, let's get cleaned up a little, and I'll give you a proper tour of the ship.”

“I would like that very much,” Ulaz said sincerely, and brushed his nose against Shiro's. High marks of Galra affections.

And Shiro's mother always said he'd never find a partner among the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Cookies to the first person who gets the Hunk/Lance tag-team memester's reference.
> 
> Carefree Shiro! Flirty Ulaz! Ye, get it boys! 
> 
> La-sai is the Olkari imprisoned with Lubos in S02E04 Greening the Cube. He's literally the only other Olkari besides Ryner and Lubos who gets a name. 
> 
> Shiro's posters: [Southern Pinwheel Galaxy](http://cdn.spacetelescope.org/archives/images/screen/heic1403a.jpg), and [Journey](http://media.gettyimages.com/vectors/japanese-calligraphy-journey-vector-id452040271?s=170667a).
> 
> I hesitated for a long time before posting this. I don't want Uliro Week to be over, and once this posts, my contributions for this week are done! I've really enjoyed reading everyone's submissions, and writing this pairing has been so much fun. Thank you to everyone who organised, participated, commented, left kudos, and lurked for this event.


End file.
